A New Life
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Sequel to You Belong to Me Now Warning contain Yaoi/mpreg/sexual themes and swear words you have been warn Rated M Hiccup is getting used to being Dragos little pet and doesn't want to leave his master, Is he damaged forever?Or dose he really care for his master?, will there love lust relationship be put to the test?, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so this is my Mpreg Sequel to You Belong To Me Now, I hope you guys enjoy it, a lot of you guys have been asking for it, so here it is!****also please check out my other stories!**

**Dead Inside**

**Created through Love**

**Mistakes of our Lives**

**You Belong To Me Now**

**Warning this story is rated m for a reason, this story contains Rape/sexual themes/mpreg you have been warned, also leave any nasty comments I will banned you.**

**Thank you for reading, please enjoy **

**-BloodRaven1996**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter One

Five months Later...

Hiccup's P.O.V

I tossed and turned in my chamber room, I couldn't sleep, it was almost midnight as I waited for Drago to come back, and it's taking forever.

A lot things have changed between me and Drago, for starters I'm allowed to see and go flying with toothless, except Drago is always there to watch me to make sure I don't leave, he either riding on toothless with me or on another dragon, but at least toothless is more free and not locked up all the time.

Another is I'm allowed on deck and roam around the ship whenever I feel like it, most of the time, yeah it took me almost two months to get Drago to trust me to do that, but at least all the sex and blow jobs paid off, even though I enjoyed some of them.

But I was still missing my family, I felt empty when ever I was alone, no one comfort me, no one to tell how I feel, the emotion I fell is lust, and that's about it. Drago would sometimes ask me if I was okay, I would lie and tell him everything is fine, then we would have passionate sex and nothing else.

It was almost winter, the ocean breeze was a lot colder, and the sun is barely out anymore.

I finally decided to get my lazy ass out of bed to go look for him myself, I didn't want to sleep alone...again.

Because last time I did, some guy snucked in to my bed room chamber and tried to rape me, this wasn't the first time this happened, but Drago got in there in time to put a stop to it.

He mad a monstrous nightmare burn him alive, right in front of me, so I didn't have to be afraid of him killing people in front of me. it was a gruesome death, but I was getting use to it by now, he pretty much scared all his men away, or at least to the other side of the ship so they couldn't get near me.

Sometimes they would say things to me like,

"Dragon whore." or "Masters little bitch." just typical nasty stuff, I wouldn't say anything about this to Drago, he would probably murder everyone on board, I would just ignore them and carry on with my life, I mean it's not as bad as it was before.

As I reached for the door, it suddenly opened, I backed up to see who it was.

It was Drago.

I back up a little, so he could come through, he looked at me with a smirk, like always.

I reached up to grab his fur coat, sitting it on the chair so he could sit on the bed, resting his feet for a moment.

He then pulled me aside, cupping my chin with his hand, I looked at him.

He reached down and kissed me, pushing his tongue in my mouth, I opened my lips so he could enter.

We both stood there kissing each other, like it was ordinary business. His hand traveled to my back making its way down my rear end, his lips travel from mine to my slim neck, kissing my collar bone." So lovely." He whispered with a hint of darkness, sending shivers down my spine, I moaned as I felt his hand slide down my pants, cupping my cock.

Then my pants were removed as was my shirt, I was on top of Drago. He looked deep in to my eyes, looking through me with dirtiness and lust, I knew what he wanted, I looked down at his pants, seeing his hard erection forming, I unbuckled his bet an slid his pant off. His large cock popped out like a snake, I got down to take in his length, I started out slowly at the top licking the slit of his rock hard cock then I began to suck on it like a honey suckle, it wasn't sweet but very salty.

Drago reached down with his hand and gripped my hair, it wasn't a harsh tug but a gental pull."Suck faster little dragon."

And I did, I began to suck faster, picking up the pace for my master, he let out a loud grunt as I kept blowing him, he seemed pleased with my progress as I continued. I could feel his cock getting harder and harder, he was going to release soon. One of my hands grabbed and gripped his balls, rolloing them a little, making my master shudder a little in pleasure.

Then he cam, filling my mouth with his warm bitter seed, I slipped my lips off his cock, letting out a small pant. I looked up my master who looked breathless, he looked at me with a smirk." Come here my little dragon." He held his hand out.

I got on top of him, he held me by my small hips in place, his wet cock pressing near my entrance. I was ready for him to take me, making me his and his only, no one else.

Drago grabbed hips, putting me in the right place, then he slowly pushed his member in to me. I winced at first because I was still getting used to it, but once it was finally in, I felt at ease. I start to move up and down as drago ran his finger through my hair, brushing his hand on my cheek.

" Keep moving for me little dragon, you're almost there." He grunted, he pushed him self deeper in to me, I let out a soft scream as I felt his rock hard cock inside me, feeling him inside my walls.

I could feel him push my hips down harder, I moaned even louder, calling out his name.

Then he released his seed inside me, filling me to the brim, I thought my guts were on fire as he filled me up, I moaned as I fell limp next to him, he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, telling me I was a good pet, telling me that I can go riding tomorrow.

I sighed, another day of me and toothless and well...Drago to watch me so I don't escape. My eyes drifted, my eyes closed shut as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys thats chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Also I need ideas on how im going to hiccup preggers, I mean I know how, but I need some ideas like should it be done with witch craft or the old fashion way Through sex or a diffrent way, tell me though the comments or pm me! **

**Also sorry for the long wait, my internet got cut off so im borrowing my neigbors internet and when I men borrowing I mean using with out then knowing :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Thanks you so much for the nice comments and support! You guys are the best I really appreciate it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning this story contain yaoi/mpreg/sexual themes**

**Rated M you have been warned, if you do not like any of these things then don't read it please and thank you.**

**Also im writing this on my ipad :-) sorry if this chapter isn't very idunno detailed or exciting, feel free to flame me for that, I just don't feel so confident in this chapter as I did before. Sorry for the crappy chapter:(**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Two

**Drago's P.O.V**

I lied down with him, wrapping my arms around him.

He looked so peaceful in my arms, as if he wasn't afraid of me anymore, his little arms were wrapped around my neck, his little chest going up and down in a soft motion .

His soft brown hair was all wild and messy, as his jaw hung open a little, exposing his buck teeth.

This young man, this young child for god sake is the only good thing that has happen to me, yes he may not have feelings me...yet but he will sooner or later, but I might have a plan for that, it's risky like always, but he's only person I care for to this with, something that I have always wanted in life that was taken from me fifteen years ago to his day, I just hope I can do this right.

I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Hiccup, I opened the door. Locking it behind me, I walked over to my chambers on the other side of the ship, reaching over to the book shelf, pulling it out.

The Gifts and Cures of the Bewilder Beast.

I opened it, running my large fingers through the pages, looking for it, where is it damn it.

Then I found it, perfect.

As long as I have the alpha, I can perform this act, no one will stop me and if someone does, let's just say they won't have any limbs left for me to break, they will not get near my little pet.

Tomorrow I will have what I have lost.

I put the book away, making my way back to my little pet with a smirk on my face, I didn't want him to be alone, let alone give him ideas to escape, again. I opened the door.

I looked down at Hiccup, my beautiful creature, my little dragon that I have grown fond of over the last few months. The only thing I have to live for on this earth, he was curled up in a little ball, looking at ease as if I have never left, I traced my fingers through his hair.

"Sleep well my little dragon, your gonna need it." I whispered.

**The next day Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was gliding in the air, today was one of my free days.

Except with Drago sitting right behind me with his large arms wrapped around me, but I was still smiling and doing my usual tricks I would do with toothless. Part of me felt free, but yet stuck, but why do I feel safe all the sudden.

I mean Drago doesn't seem to be the problem anymore, not to me at least part me likes the protective side of him, But he's so dominate most of the time, part of me doesn't seem to notice, but there's one thing that I have notice lately, he's been showing me a little affection'just a little not a lot.

Toothless still hates him with a passion, he tried to set on fire a few times, but drago seemed to let that go. He knows toothless means a lot to me and sometimes he would us that against me in the bed room, wasn't surprised by that at all. He knew my weakness and he knew them well.

On an average day we would go flying for a few hours, but today for some reason it was diffrent, he told me we were going some where special.

Part of me was dreading on what this place was going to be.

Was Drago finally going to kill me?

Oh gods I didn't think of that, no he wouldn't kill me now, not after what I have been through with him.

We didn't talk much during these flights, it's basically my own private time, or at least in my thoughts.

Then we finally made it to our destination, it was a small island, surrounded by ocean and nothing else, as we got closer I noticed the this island had markings, old ancient markings, some kind of black magic you would see in books, why the hell are we here!?

We landed near by, Drago got off first, he picked me up and sat me aside so h could get his supplies, he pulled. thing of wine along with a book, I couldn't make out the words, he placed something in my cup as he poured the red liquid in the flask.

" Here, I need you to drink this." He placed the drink in my hands, I looked down at it with wide eyes, I stood there a few moments staring at it, I noticed drag growing inpatient, so I took a big swing of it. It taste like a regular thing of wine, but I started to feel strange, like I was going numb to my feet and up, I started to stumble, But Drago caught me, carrying me bridal style.

I could hear toothless growl, getting ready to attack, but I couldn't see him, I could only looked up at Drago with horror. But that didn't last long, I could hear Drago call out to his alpha or help. I could hear it jump out of the water, controlling him.

"Dr...drago...wh...what did you...do to...me?" I choked out.

"Hush my little dragon, it will be over soon." He cooed.

Then I was placed on the cold hard ground, my clothes being stripped off me, as Drago finished that, he pulled out the same book, flipping through the pages, he stopped and grin as he found what he was looking for, he held out his hand placing it up in the air, calling out to the alpha.

Then he started to speak in a strange language, sending fear in my body, what is he going to do to me?

"Ai die dem belia mon tai sia, give me the power I beg of you." He yelled." Mida loki donia!"

The atmosphere around us changed, the sun was gone' dark clouds started to roll in around us, lighting started to spark out of the dark sky. The wind picked up quickly as this was happening, I felt numb yet calm, no fear at all.

Then Drago, continued to yell out these words, I was confused, I couldn't speak, he kept repeating the words over and over, as if he was speaking to the alpha, demanding it to do something.

"Ali die dem belia mon tai sia, give me these powers I beg of you." He said the last time.

Then I felt my lower half of my body change, a lot of pressure down there, I wanted to scream on the top my lungs from the fire like pain I was feeling. Drago looked down at me pleased with his results.

"It is done, now there's only one thing left to do." He said coldly.

He then got on top of me, removing his clothing and grabbing me by my hips, at this point I felt like I was going to black out, and I was dead right. I felt tired, I started to shut my eyes as Drago whispered one last thing in my ear before I passed out.

"You are ready." He whispered, I could feel his large body on top of mine, his member pressing against me.

Then darkness surrounded me, everything went black all around me with in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the nice comments and reviews, I need some cheering up :( Im just feeling a little sad today idunno why its just one of those days I guess or maybe it's just having a crappy day, sorry for the crappy cliffhanger. Also someone asked me earlier if I struggled with depression, sad to say yes I do struggle with it, I have struggled since I was nine, now I am 18 and I still don't feel any different about my self, any way please comment and tell me if you liked this chapter.**

**Feel free to check out my other stories, it means a lot to me.**

**Warning this story contains mpreg/yaio/guy on guy action and sexual themes.**

**Rated M you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter 3

**Drago's P.O.V**

It is done the ritual is almost complete, there's only one thing left to do left, as all hell is breaking loose all around me, the alpha was keeping the pain in ass night fury off while I performed the ritual, I looked down at my lifeless little pet, something so fragile yet so stubborn.

I pulled him up, close enough to me so I could enter him with my cock, he was ready for my entrance, ready for him to carry my seed, soon it will be a child, our child. Me an hiccup might not have a wonderful relationship, but its better then nothing, I want him to be mine, not just a pet more then that I want him to be my love, the one person in this world that I can make passionate love to every night, ever since I have taken him, he has changed parts of me some how, not much but enough to make me think about life and how I want to spend it.

With him.

Hiccup was already out from the change, he might be lifeless at the moment but he will soon know what I done to him, but now I have to commit the final deed.

This is what I have been wanting for so long, I asked for it so many times and s soon as I got it, it was taken away from me in a blink of an eye, but here I am getting a second chance at this.

A family.

I spread his legs apart, making my moves so I could enter him without hurting him too much.

He was going to be tired that's for sure, he won't remember much, but that really doesn't matter at this point. I came here to get what I want and now I'm getting it.

This is finally it, my salvation, the fruit of my labor.

All I have lost, long go is coming all back to me and this time I will not fail them, I will protect them even if it means my life is the price for the both of them. But everything is different now, I have the protection of the alpha along with an army of dragons by my side, nothing will stop me at this point, no one can.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was weak, my entire body felt like I was run over by a monsterous nightmare, I slowly began to open my eyes as they wondered around the room I was in, I was in Dragos chambers, the same one I have been staying in for the last few months in, I slowly sat up pushing the covers off of me so I could stand up.

I was naked still, I looked over and saw a fold of clothes over by the night stand.

I slowly walked over and reached for them, putting the fabric on. It was a simple tan tunic and some black pants along with some wool socks to keep me warm.

My entire body felt weak still, I can barely walk let alone run, what did Drago do to me? He didn't kill me surprisingly just did some kind od dark magic on me, what if he put a curse on me or my family?! Oh gods no.

My family, I sighed I haven't thought of them in a while, I wonder if they gave up on me? Maybe they think I'm dead, I wouldn't be shocked if they did think that, maybe that's for the best, and I'm sure Astrid gave up on me too, she deserves way better then me, who knows maybe she hooked up with my cousin.

I sighed again, my life is a mess and nothing else.

I limped over to to the bed so I could try to rest, I wonder how long I was out anyway? After what Drago did to me, I just feel tired and limp like I just got my ass handed to me or something. I buried my face in to the pillow, breathing in my sent, I felt calm yet so confused at the same time, I hope Drago will tell just what the hell he did to me and why? I mean Drago isn't the kind of person to give you a straight answers, he just plays around with your mind and just breaks you down.

As soon as I tried to drift to sleep I heard someone open the door, I didn't open my eyes to see who it was.

"You asleep my little dragon?" A voice said.

My eyes opened, I turned over to look at him, he looked at me with a dark grin. I propped myself on my elbows.

He traced his large hand along my jaw," What did you do to me?." I asked quietly.

He gave me a dark chuckle, ruffing my hair a little, not telling me a word. I pouted a little," You will find out soon enough." He gently pushed me back on to the bed, pulling the fur blankets up to my chin." You need to rest."

I didn't want to rest, I wanted a explanation for what was going on. But Drago was too much of a stubborn man to give me a straight answer, he was always the kind of person that would hide things and never tell the truth, but under most of his anger,bitterness there was a broken man with no one left in this world to love him, and everyone who did is dead.

Part of me wonders if he does care, maybe, maybe not.

He layed next to me on the bed, trying to get me to go to sleep. I tried my best to play along, but I couldn't get over the situation that I put through, then he started to run h fingers through my hair, whispering things to me.

After a while I shut my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Drago's P.O.V**

My little dragon lays besides me, sleeping peacefully.

The process in over, now the only thing I have to do is wait, wait for the signs to show, wait for him to notice what is happening.

Its only a matter of time before he starts showing, in a few months or so. But its done.

I'm finally getting it all back to me, my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long ass wait, I wanted to wait until I get to Baltimore to write this chapter, but thats like three days away so I wanted to pass the time until then. Im going to maryland for some personal issues involving a love one :( I hope you under stand and give me some time, please you.**

**Warning this story contains yaoi/rape/mpreg rated M**

**Pleas comment and review, it means a lot. :-)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Four

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

A few weeks have past, since the ritual on the island.

I hated being stuck in bed for almost two weeks, but then again Drag seemed to back off a little, not asking me for sex almost everyday, just oral every now and then, he didn't want me to get rusty, but he wanted me to rest.

I didn't feel any different since then, nothing seemed wrong with me, I wasn't tired or weak, just a little odd I guess and nothing else, who knows maybe Drago did that just to frighten me, to teach me a lesson. Whatever he did, it didn't seem to work, not that I have noticed anything.

But yet Drago was acting a little more different towards me since then, making sure I was resting, asking me if I was feeling ill, making sure I was eating a lot. I asked why he was doing this, but he kept telling me the same thing over and over again, you will find out soon little dragon.

Ugh I hate it when he calls me that, my stupid little sex slave name.

Sometimes he called me Hiccup, but not much. I would always give him a little pout, he would chuckle, ruff my hair up a bit, just typical Drago I guess. I was feel a bit stir crazy from being bed ridden. But I have to obey If I wanted to keep toothless safe. Even if it means if my life is the price for toothless safety.

I sat up, looking up at the door, soon Drago was going to come barging in with some food, making sure I ate something. He hated it if I refused to eat, he would glare at me until I took a few bites.

Then the knob turned, right on time.

Drago appeared in the doorway, carrying a hot bowl of stew, he seemed happy that I was awake, he came over on the edge of the bed. Telling me it was time to eat. He pulled me close an gave me my food, letting me eat on my own instead of spoon feeding me himself. It felt relieving that I wasn't being spoon fed by him, he knows I can take care of myself, he just doesn't want to lose me again.

"How are you feeling?." He asked me for the millionth time, running his hand on my neck, tracing it on my collar bone.

I swallowed my last bile of stew, looking up at him."I'm okay."

He looked at me, not convinced at all, like I was hiding something from him.

"Drago, I'm okay I swear!" I said."Nothing is wrong, with m-" I was cut off, Drago pressed his lips on to mine, his tongue digging in to my mouth tasting me, I thought he was licking my teeth clean. My face was flushed pure red, my eyes closed as he grabbed me from the back of my hair, he then pulled away.

Drago looked at me with accusing eyes, but sighed and got up, leaving thebedroomm.

"Well... at least he didn't hurt me." I whispered with relief.

**Later that day...**

I was finally outside on the deck, Drago finally let lose and let me come outside for once. It was freezing out, but I didn't care I just wanted to be at ease for the moment. For once everything seemed okay at the moment, besides all the hell I have had to put up with over the last couple of months, not all of it was bad, but it was still pretty bad.

I breathed out, taking in the cold bitter air. The ocean was a mixture of ice and deep sea, the water was a bit rough, enough to shake the ship.

My stomach suddenly took a turn for the worse, like some had just socked me in stomach, I could feel the food I ate earlier come up, I bent my head down, throwing everything up, I accidentally threw up some on the deck, I heaved what was left over the ship.

After a few minutes later, it stopped.

Then I felt someone come up behind me, I turned and it was one of the workers on the ship, one of Drago's goons. He looked pissed, he grabbed by my shoulders

"It took me three hours to clean that deck you little shit!" He screamed, he was bigger than me, but not as big as drago.

"Ever since Drago has brought you here, you have nothing but trouble to us' but that's gonna stop." He pulled me over to edge of the deck, I screamed for help, but no one bothered to. The man dragged to the edge kicking and screaming, he picked me up by my hands and legs.

"Good riddance." He threw me off the ship.

I landed face first in to the cold water, I hit some ice on the way down to, the water was like being stung by pins and needles everywhere on my body, my body was going in to shock, going numb as I tried to breath, but each breath I took, more water just entered my mouth, filling me in with ice and bitter salty sea water.

I tried to go up for air, but when I tried their was ice blocking my way, nothing was working, I was going to die. My body and organs were shutting down fast, every time I moved it hurt like hell, well this was it, I was blacking out as the ice cold water slowly killed me.

Then there was a strange figure, coming out of no where, coming closer and closer to me as my vision faded away with the current.

At this point I couldn't tell who it was, all I know is someone is crazy enough to save me in below freezing degree water, either the shock will kill you or you will drown.

Then everything went black as I felt someone grab me again, pulling me to the surface, my ears were ringing as I took a large breath, some one had saved me, then I passed out.

"Don't worry I got you." A voice said, it was calm yet kinda fearful at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if this chapter sucked, im not feeling very confident in my writing right now, so sorry if this wasn't very exciting' :(<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey** guys! Thank you so much for the nice comments and support :-) **

**Thank you to my 32 followers out there too, you people are amazing.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter five

Hiccup's P.O.V

I twitched my fingers a little, grasping the blanket of fur on top of me. I opened my eyes, looking around the room, still shivering like a leaf, wanting to get warm. All my cloths were off, the only thing I was wearing was a black robe.

I was back in my chambers, The same place I have been in for the last couple of months.

I slowly tried to sit up, my body was still numb from the cold after shock of the sea, the fire was crackling in the fire place, but I was still freezing.

Who brought me back up? Who in their right mind would save me?

Then my chamber door was opened, Drago was standing in the door way, watching me like a hawk, he started to walk over to me. Looking at me with a scowl, as if he was getting ready to yell at me, but he didn't instead he rested his hand on my forehead, sitting right next to me on the bed.

"How are you?" he said brushing my cheek a little.

I turned a little towards him." I'm okay." I choked.

He didn't look convinced, he arched his brows looking at me as if I was lying, which I was.

I sighed."I'm just a little cold, that's all."

With even saying anything, Drago removed his cloak from his shoulders, and scooped me up in his arms, wrapping me in it. As soon as he put it around me I could feel such a difference in my body heat, the cloak was just so warm. I rested my head against his chest, my gods how can he be so warm!?

After a few minutes of cuddling, I spoke.

"What...wh...what happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, I shook my head no."Some bastard threw you over board, So I jumped off the ship and saved you." he held me a little tighter." You don't recall that man throwing you off the ship?"

Again I didn't remember anything at the moment, just everything is real fuzzy, but at least Drago saved me... I guess.

"Thanks...for..uh saving." I turned away, as I herd him chuckle a little at my flushed face."So...um what happened to the guy that threw me over bored?"

He snorted."Let's just say, you won't have to worry about him anymore." He ruffled my hair a little, I took that as a note that Drago killed him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but I kept my mouth shut and didn't ask.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" He asked me again, tracing his thumb on my cheek.

Then it all hit me, that man threw me off the deck, he was pissed off that I puked all over the deck of the ship, that dark figure in the water was Drago saving me, then everything went pitch black.

"Yeah, I remember some of it." I told him."That man threw me off the ship after I threw up on the deck that afternoon..." I trailed.

Then my words caught Drago off, he tilted my face towards him."What did you say?" He said almost in a shock.

"I...uh threw up that afternoon." I repeated slowly.

He then broke out a grin, looking away from me as if he was hiding something from me. I swear he looked like he wanted to bust out laughing right there. What the hell is going on? And why isn't Drago not telling me anything? And whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

I looked down, avoiding him, I could feel his hand slither down to leg, rubbing it."Have you thought about my offer?" He asked.

I shuddered at his words as be traced his hand up my back,the offer he asked. He wanted me to rule by his side, not just a slave, but as an equal. I shook my head, not knowing what to tell him, if I do accept this offer, I would have to help him capture dragons, watching the entire world around me going to hell, people getting slaughtered by dragons,ones being under mind control by the alpha, Drago's alpha. I would be working with the enemy,what the hell am I saying!? I'm pretty much getting fucked by the enemy, almost every night until I'm seeing stars.

Then again, he won't being attacking berk, but what's the point if he is going to kill other innocent people. But I can't stop him, not Drago. He's far to strong, and well...scary. But yet this weak part of me just can't stop thinking about him, caring about him in a sick twisted way, yeah he's not your typical lover, he not the kind of guy that tell's you I love you or I love the way you look today. No. Instead he tells me I have a nice tight as ass, and a tight coiled entrance, telling me I'm tight as a virgin every night, yeah sweet guy.

Suddenly he grasped my face gently, caressed my cheek as he looked at me with his grey green eyes. Drago looked at me with calm eyes, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted to do.

"I...I..Don't know...I guess." I suddenly got cut off from him, he pressed his rough lips on to my soft pink lips, moving them in a soft motion, I opened my mouth,as he did with his, letting out a few gasp and moans. He entered my mouth, licking my teeth clean. Then with out warning I rested my hands on his cheeks, running my fingers through his ash black locks, his hook nose pressed on to mine, as I pressed my forehead on to his, wanting to feel something, and I did.

Lust.

Suddenly I pulled away."I...I can't." I panted.

He tilted my face towards his."You can't what my little dragon?"

I shook my head."I can't do this, I can't betray the dragons, there not meant to kill people, why can't we just-" I grabbed harshly by large hands, as Drago looked at me with eyes of anger.

"Listen to me and listen well." He looked deep in to me."Dragons will_ Never_ change, They are not our friends. The only use we have for them is weapons, nothing less, sure you have your little night fury, but what if he turns on you one day,he turns on you and doesn't want you." He said darkly.

"No..he would never do that." I fired back at him."You don't know us and what we went through together as best friends."

"Such a temper." He cooed in a grin." Yet so in deny over your pet." shaking his head as he stroked my cheek."Such a shame that something lovely as you would throw away your life for a useless animal." I shuddered away."You're just too damn stubborn, but that's why I need someone like you, someone too reckless, too stubborn to give up."

I tried to pull away from him, I didn't want him to harm toothless, neither me. But if I have to stay with Drago to keep toothless alive, then so be it.

"Just think about it Hiccup, us together as one. By each other side together." He said proudly." I can take care of you, I can show you things that you have never experience before, I can make you feel good." Running his fingers through my hair."And the only thing you have to do is say, yes. That's all you have to say. and it will be offcial between us." He whispered, unwrapping the cloak around me, exposing my naked glory.

Drago layed me down, running his hand down my slim hips."Feel my touch love, feel me embracing you my jewel."

I moaned, loving the feeling of him touching me, every time he did, I melted in to him. Loving every second of his passion, he started to cover my neck and chest in kisses, making him send shivers down my spine, oh gods why dose he make me feel so good?!. This man is like some sick guilty pleasure to me, the way he acts and treats me is totally wrong, but then he takes me, it all goes out the window. As if we really loved each other like real lovers.

Maybe I should say yes, then maybe things will get better.

I threw my head back as he played and twisted my nipples, licking and suckling on them tenderly. Then suddenly, Drago picks me up, making me facing him, as he grabbed my left hand.

"Marry me, my little dragon." He said quietly.

Oh,my,gods.

* * *

><p><strong>so...should hiccup say yes? Let me know what you guys want to do.:-) thanks for the support!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments, you guys are so sweet. I don't deserve such kindness from you guys, I know this story sucks. But I'm trying to make it better each chapter, I know I have a lot of spelling errors and other shit that I don't feel like fixing. I'm writing all this on my moms I pad FYI.**

**Also, do you think we can reach up to 50 followers maybe? Please :-)**

**Please comment and review, leave me any ideas in the comments or PM me.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Six

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Wh...what?" I asked clueless, looking at him as if he was insane. Who am I kinding? He is insane!

He looked at me with a grin."You heard me." Squeezing my left hand a little tighter."Marry me." He pulled me a little closer, inches away from his face. His breathing was steady, his lips pressed together in a grin."Become mine, and I'll make things better for the both of us." running his fingers along my jaw.

Marriage!, Why? I mean why me? I'm not that special at all. Yeah I can tame dragons naturally like my mother, but I'm not strong like Drago is, I'm still a little talking fish , how am I going to pull this off with out getting toothless or myself killed? I mean I'm not typical wife material for this man, I can't give this man what a wife can. For gods sake I can't give this man everything.

I mean I can't bear him a child, an heir for the all might dragon master.

I mean it's not that I hate Drago, I mean part of me still does for the rape when we first met. But now things are just different, I just don't know how to explain it yet. He's just so...protective, yet so stubborn. Like me I guess. But in the relationship, if you can call it one, is just starting to get somewhere, somewhere I feel comfortable around him. I'm not all jumpy or afraid, but some times I don't want his love. I just want to be free from him, free to be myself and not someone else.

"Dra...Drago, can't we just talk about this first?, I mean this is well..." I trailed off, trying not to piss him off.

"There is nothing else to talk about." He grazed my cheek." Besides...you wouldn't want you're little dragon to lose more then just a tail fin, would you?" My eyes grew wide."If I were you, I would choose your next words very wisely."

"Drago...please, don't do this." I whispered."Just don't hurt toothless, please." I plead.

"Hush." He placed one finger on my lips."You know what I want to hear, just say it and no harm will come to your pet."

Oh gods if I say no, gods only know what will happen to me. But I guess my life really depends on this, if I want to keep toothless and everyone else alive, then this might be the only think keeping them alive, plus I don't think I have much of a choice.

I was still being held by Drago, looking at me with dark eyes. Waiting for a yes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, the next words that came out of my mouth."Yes...I..I'll marry you." I said softly. Looking at him with a small fake smile,letting him know I'll do it.

Drago looked at me with the biggest grin on his face, he pulled me up towards him. Kissing me passionately, running his fingers through my hair, as he rubbed my back in a soft motion. I could tell he was pleased with me, wanting me all to himself. He started to move his lips on to my neck, sucking and nibbling on it."Three days, my little Dragon." He grunted."Three days you will become my bride, you will no longer be Hiccup Haddock." He grabbed my face."You will become Hiccup, Bludfist." He stroked my face."Until then, you will rest and be prepared before our wedding, you will not leave this room until we are man and wife." Gently pushing me on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

I nodded, trying to take all of this in the best I can. This is going to be awful, how am I going to get out of this? That is, if I can get out of this.

Then I felt my stomach turn, it felt like my guts were tossing and turning. My face started to go pale from the sickness, gods what is wrong with me? Is it the flu? The black death? Oh gods I would be really screwed if that happened, that's the last thing I need right now. I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the urge to puke.

"What's wrong now?" Drago asked."are going to vomit again?" He asked.

I nodded, he went over and grabbed a small bucket, as I puked my guts out, Drago holding some of my hair back for comfort and so I didn't get vomit on my hair.

After my vomit fest, I layed back down, my throat was burning. Dry as a desert and leaving a foul after taste in it. Ah this sucks.

Drago sat the bucket aside and tucked me back in, stroking the bangs out of my face, telling me to rest up and telling me to be prepared in the morning. He told me that I'll get see toothless before we wed. I was relieved at first when he told me, then he told me I was allowed in the Dragon stable. That made even more happy, now I can work with other dragons, finally. Something good is coming out of this.

But all of this came with a price of course.

I have a curfew. Yeah that's right, a curfew. Hell the last time I had a curfew, I was sixteen and out all night with toothless and I didn't even get grounded.

I was allowed to go in the stables in the afternoon and before dark, I had to be back before the sun goes down, or else I would be punished. I would be forbid to see or even go near the dragons. Hell, I would just be locked up in my room again until we reach land, if we ever reach land.

"Try to get some rest." He said before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Three days, I sighed.

Three days and my life is over.

I just hope this little flu, will be over soon before I wed.

**Stoick's P.O.V**

The ocean was rough as the ice cold water hit the ship over and over again.

These past few months have been a nightmare for me and Valka. The most awful thing, one of the things that no parent should go through. Our son has been taken by Drago Bludvist, a crazy mad man. Oh gods I hope hiccup is alright. These past months have been torture for us, I swear once I find Drago I'll kill him. Hell, I don't care if it will cost my own life to make that happen, I want that monster gone and dead.

We don't have our dragons, the only ones we do have are the babies, but they can only go so far. So we had no choice but to use the viking ships.

I know hiccup is a strong lad, But I don't think he can handle someone like Drago. I know he's deal't with pain before, but what Drago can do, I won't be surprised if Hiccup is broken mentally from that monster.

But some good news has come, we were told from some witness that they saw some large dark ships crossing by, along with some dragons. That was our sign of hope, our only trail leading us to hiccup. Oh odin please let this be our signal of hope.

"Just hold on a little longer Hiccup, were coming to save you." I whispered looking over the sea, wanting to look for a sign of my son.

Just please be alright hiccup, I just hope that mad man has't done anything bad to you.

I know this mission is going to be dangerous, but any parent would do everything in there power to save there child from harms way, even if it means giving your own life up for them to be safe.

I don't care what it takes, I want my son back safe and sound.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Val, she was looking over as the sun was setting. She hadn't slept much since Hiccup was taken, neither had Astrid. I walked over to comfort my wife, brushing the soft brown hair from her face, pulling her in to my strong arms. Embracing her for comfort, trying to make her feel better.

I could see the tears running down her sleek cheek bones, I took my thumb and wiped them away.

"Will find him Val." I said softly." I promise." I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think of this crappy chapter? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Tell what you think of this chapter guys, do you still want me to continue this? Do you guys still enjoy Dragcup?**

**And what did you think about my first attempt of Stoick and Valka?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely reveiws :-) you guys are awesome like always.**

**Please comment and review.**

**Also, can we please at least reach up to 50 followers? Please!**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Seven

Hiccup's P.O.V

We finally reached land.

It was a small village near the northern pacific, it was below freezing as the place was covered in snow and ice.

The island was called Topeaka, a small village with lots of land. They had large herds of sheep and enough food to go around for everyone, including us. This village and it's people welcomed us with open arms, telling us we can stay here for as long as we need too, all of Drago's men we tired and frost bitten from being out in the cold for so long. I wasn't shock that half of them were almost dead.

The chief of the place was a elderly man, very old and sickly looking, but he had a kind heart and let us stay, even with our dragons.

Our wedding is two days from now, it is going to be held in the great hall. So far everything is being taken care of, and I mean everything. I have to go try on my wedding dress tomorrow, oh joy. And the elder of this tribe is the one that is going to marry us, as our wedding rings were being made by the blacksmith. Drago is excited about it of course and me...well not so much. I don't want to be disrespectful of this, or else that would really piss everybody off. The last thing I want right now is an entire village piss off at me.

After that Drago escorted me to a near by cabin, telling he was going to fetch toothless for me.

And he did.

When I first got to toothless, he was happy as can be to see me alive. Licking me to death and purring like cat, ah it felt good to see him again. Then I started to take a closer look at him. His red tail fin was missing, not surprised, he had some small cuts and bruises from some fights, but nothing life threatening. But I can't go flying with him.

Unless I sneak out and find myself a forge then I could...

No, I can't what if Drago or one of his men catch me sneaking out? No I can't risk that, what Drago takes toothless away from me again, or worse, kill him.

I sighed.

I placed my hand on my stomach, I was still throwing up, and my belly was starting to feel hard, like rock hard. Ugh whatever this is I want it to end, I hate being sick, what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I could see the healer about this? I don't know if Drago will let me. I sighed and went up stairs leaving toothless in the living room as I went up stairs to bed, alone.

I undid my pants and crawled in to bed. It felt really weird not being embrace in Drago's strong arms, feeling his hot breath on my neck as he blew in my ear, or have his arms around my slender waist. The way his dark voice would send shivers down my spine, making my groin hard. How did I ever start to develop feelings for this monster? I mean he's not abusing me physically, he's just blackmailing me with toothless. But the way he touches me, just drives me nuts.

The way he kisses me, touches me, I just lose my mind in an instant, I even forgot I have a family back at home and a girlfriend. But the messed up part is...

I don't love her anymore.

All I think and care about is Drago now. Not astrid, Drago is my master, but my gods help me say this, but my soon to be husband. Yeah I just said that, that man I have been with for the last six months is going to be m husband, oh gods help my poor soul.

Suddenly I slid my hand under the covers, grasping my weeping cock with a firm grip as I listen to the flash backs of drago touching me and fucking me until I saw stars.

_"You belong to me now." He said with his dark voice._

_"Think about it Hiccup, us together as one, ruling by each others side."_

_"Us together as husband and wife."_

Then I opened my eyes, Looking down at my palm seeing the pearly white cum on my long slender fingers, I gasped a little, I just jerked off to Drago in a wet dream, and it felt amazing.

But I wanted more, I want to see drago I want him to take me. I just can't keep these feelings bottled up inside me, or else I'll explode. I got out of bed and threw my pants back on and made my way down stairs, toothless had fell asleep in front of the fire place. I smiled at the sight, he looked so peaceful. I tip toed towards the front door, but as soon as I was about to reach the handle of the nob, it suddenly turned and opened.

I stepped back, as my eyes grew wide.

It was Drago.

I looked up at him, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I didn't because I didn't want to act all clingy to him, so instead I smiled a little at him, he looked at me with a grin as he caressed my cheek.

"Have you and your little dragon been behaving?" He asked arching his brow.

I nodded, this is my chance.

"Can I...talk to you?" I asked sheepish.

He looked at me for a few seconds, he ten picked me up bridal style and made our way up stairs. When we got up there, he sat me on his lap, balancing me on his knees so I wouldn't fall.

After a few silent awkward moments, Drago finally spoke.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" He said in a low tone.

"I...I.." Then I was cut when Drago grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Out with it."

I shut my eyes and some how blurred out the words.

"I love you." I said softly, it was barely a whisper.

I was afraid to open my eyes, I didn't want him to be angry with me, but I opened them and looked at him with a frighten tone on my face, but a part of me just said the hell with it and let my emotions run wild. I didn't care anymore, it was turn to tell him how I felt, tell him that I have been hiding my feelings for him, I don't love Astrid anymore, I don't find myself attach to her or even thinking about her in a seductive way like I use to. This was my new life with Drago, and part of me has learned to embrace it a little, yeah he threatens me by using toothless, but keep his promise by not hurting him and keeping him alive.

And Drago has always protected me from danger, always telling me it's gonna be okay. Always taking care of me, showing me affection like no other person has have before. I know this life isn't healthy, nor right, but I know I'm doing the right thing by staying with him.

I got up from his lap, I wanted to explain to him everything to him.

"I love you Drago." I spoke calmly. "Ever since you took me away from my family, I wanted to hate you, I wanted to hate for raping me and taking toothless away, but I couldn't." I turned away."You started to show me affection and love in a different way, a way I didn't understand at first, but now I do" I turned to him."Gods help me for saying this, but it's true."

I looked at him, oh gods he's not saying anything, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

"I know we see dragons in different ways, but that doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you." I said softly, turning my head away, oh gods this was a mistake, he's not gonna...

Then I felt him grab me by my hips, looking at me, deep in to my green eyes. He bent down a little and captured my lips, kissing my softly as he hooked his large arms around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers though his dreadlocks. He moved his lips on my neck, as I moaned."Please Drago...please show me that you love me." I begged.

He picked me up and layed me on the bed as he removed my pants as he spread my legs apart as he bent down, licking my inner thighs, sending shivers down my spine as I felt his hot mouth taking in my length, I threw my head back as he continued to lick my slit on my cock.

"More Drago,more." I begged.

He started to bobbed his head back and forth in a faster pace as I screamed, probably waking up Toothless by my cries. I could feel my cock getting harder to a point where it hurt, but soon after that I came into his mouth,releasing all my seed. I collapsed on the bed as I started to black out, the last thing I remember was being scooped up in Drago's arms as we both crawled in to bed with my head resting on his chest and him whispering.

"I love you too."

Then I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the nice comments and support :-)**

**Im having a pretty crappy week, but I hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday with your families. I know I did :-)**

**But honestly I'm not feeling very confident in this story anymore, I mean I know a lot of people like it, but I'm just not feeling the love or support you know? I mean I at least want to at least reach up to 70 followers for this story, is that really hard to ask for? I know this story isn't great, hell part of me thinks this kinda sucks.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Eight

I own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was wrapped up in warm arms as my head rested on Drago's chest, his heart was slowly racing in a steady pace. Everything felt so peaceful, for the first time in a while I actually felt happy. For once everything was going to be alright.

A few hours later I woke up, and so was Drago. We were up almost all night, we went at it and had nothing but nonstop sex, after almost five hours we finally took a break, and just talked, sounds boring I know, but it wasn't. We actually connected a little, making eye contact, sharing a few laughs and smiles. Then we finally went to sleep, or at least I did. For a crazy madman he was actually quite normal.

We both lied in the bed for a few more minutes as I traced my fingers along his chest, looking and feeling his scars, he a lot of them, each of them with a different story and reason. I thought some of them were pretty cool, though probably painful when he first got them. Drago traced his arm along my shoulder, cupping my face. As I slowly reached up to his, tracing my finger along the scar on his lip, it ran all the way up to his right eyebrow. I'm surprised what gave him this scar didn't take his eye.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked softly, he kissed my fingertips as I touch his scar top lip.

He grunted as he pulled me closer to him."I got these scars on my face almost twenty two years ago." Drago spoke as he rested his cold iron hand on my back."Way back before I captured the alpha, I was caught up in a nasty fight with a Timber Jack, son of a bitch nearly took my face off." scratching his chin a little."But I managed to kill it before it could do any worse to me."

I kept listening to his story, everything he said I cling on to, everything he told I found exciting, hell even told how he got the alpha. It was hard to get such a powerful creature, let alone control it on his own. It makes me wonder how one man could do so many things with one dragon.

Then he asked me about the little scar on my chin, running his thumb along it. I sighed and told him, I was only a babe when I got this cut on my chin, it was caused by my mothers Dragon. CloudJumper. I didn't look at him when I told him the tale, I sighed, just the thought of my parents made me depressed.

Drago seemed to notice my expression, he tilted my face towards his as our eyes locked.

"You don't need them in your life Hiccup." He said sternly."Think about it, all the years your father ignored and neglect you for being different." He pointed out."You're mother didn't get to raise you, because she was afraid to show you the way of dragons, hell the woman never got to see your first birthday." He said darkly."The point is, that I _will never_ abandon you, or treat you differently like they did, we were meant to be, as one."

He pulled his face towards mine as our lips slammed together, my small lips nibbling on his as I moaned. He stopped kissing me as he placed his lips on my neck, whispering in my ear."Together forever." He said as he nibbled on my neck."Tomorrow we will be husband and wife."

I was enjoying every second of his affection, every word stuck to me like glue. This is the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, even if it means I won't see my family or tribe ever again. But I still had Toothless with me at least.

A hour later I was sent off for my dress fitting, yes my dress fitting. Not your average type of dress fitting either, first off I'm a male for thors sake, two why am I the GIRL in the relationship? Can't I just wear pants to my wedding? Oh the gods must hate me, my grandparents must be rolling in there graves.

My fitting went well as the village seamstresses were very please with the work they have doe with my wedding garments, my dress was white of course, it exposed my shoulders with white fur outline as the sleeves were long. The back of it was all lace corset with a long train, as it came with a white fur cloak with gold ribbons were sewed on to the back, and to top it all off I have to wear a golden tiara, it was shaped of two dragons kissing while holding a red ruby crystal in the middle.

This wedding is either is going to go well, or go straight down to hell.

I just hope everything goes right with this wedding, because the last thing I need is someone coming an putting a stop to this wedding. I can't afford any screw ups, let alone upset Drago, I cant let anything go wrong. For once I just want things to go my way.

I sighed as I walked out of the shop, making my way back to the cabin to check up on toothless, I knew Drago had left, he said he needed to make a few touch ups for the wedding, he wanted everything to be perfect.

Walking up to the porch I notice that the front door was slightly left open, I could feel my heart race as I slowly nudged the door open, trying not to make a sound,then I pushed my self through, who the hell is in here!?

I walked in and saw toothless playfully licking someone, my eyes grew wide as I saw who it was.

"Astrid?" I spoke softly.

They both turned to see me, she got up and ran towards me, hugging me tightly, then with out warning she hit me on the shoulder.

"That's for leaving me!" She said.

I rubbed my shoulder as she pulled me in for a kiss."And this is for everything else." She pressed her lips on to mine, and for once, I didn't feel anything from this kiss, nothing just nothing. Every time Drago kisses me, I feel like I'm on fire from his passion and love, but with Astrid I don't feel any kind of emotion with here.

Then I pushed her away, she looked so taken back.

"You need to leave." I said backing up."You need to go before Drago gets back."

"I'm not leaving you Hiccup, over my dead body." She said grabbing my hand."Come on, if were fast enough we can get away on toothless and make a run for it." Pulling me to my dragon.

I snatched my hand away from her. I had to tell her."I don't want to leave." I said quietly.

"What!? Why? Why don't you want to leave?" She said a bit angered." Both of you're parents are worried sick, there only a day away from here, I managed to find another dragon and tried to find you as fast as I could, using your helmet to pick up your scent." She explained."Please just come back to berk so we can help you." She plead.

"I don't need help!" I yelled." The only thing I want is to be left alone, so please Astrid, just GO!" I shouted."I don't want anything bad happening to you or anyone else, just get out of here before Drago gets back."

She snorted."I'm not leaving with out you Hiccup." She tried grabbing my hand again."Now let's go home." She dragged me out the front door, but we were stopped.

Drago was listening behind the door the whole time, my eyes grew with fear as walked in, locking the door behind him.

"If I were you lass, I would let go." He said darkly as he move towards her, grabbing her wrist as he pinned her to the floor. Toothless wanted to jump in and save her, but I held him back, telling him to look away.

"You are_ not _going to ruin this for us." He pressed his foot harder on to her neck, gasping for air."He is no longer your love, he belongs to me now." He grabbed her by the neck, pulling her up to his level."If you dare try to do anything that will cause us problems, I _will _sacrifice you to the alpha." I dind't excatly know what he meant, but I knew it wasn't good.

He then looked up at me with cold eyes. He huffed as he dragged Astrid out of the house, taking her to the prisoners on his ship, oh gods why didn't I say anything!? I could have done something, well I tried to tell her to leave, but she wouldn't.

I slump on the floor, running my hands down my face.

Suddenly the door swung open as Drago stomped his way in the living room, he slammed the door behind him. I was expecting him to yell at me, but instead he picks me up in his arms, we both sit on the sofa. I was sitting on his lap as he ran his fingers though my hair.

" You won't have to worry about her anymore." He said softly."Don't worry, I didn't kill her." He said.

I felt a side of relief, he kept his promise.

I rested my head on his shoulder, I started to feel a bit sick again, oh gods I hope I won't be puking my guts out tomorrow.

Tomorrow, the wedding only twenty four hours and it will be official.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

Chapter Nine

Hiccup's P.O.V

Today was the wedding day, my last day of being single,My last day of being Hiccup Haddock.

Soon to be Hiccup Bludvist, ruling on Drago Bludvist side.

Me and Drago slept in separate rooms that night, after I feel asleep on his lap last night. I woke up in my room with Toothless all curled up next to me, making sure I was still in my bed and not running off some where without him. He was out like a light, sleeping peacefully as he wrapped one paw over my waist, purring in his sleep. I held my stomach, I was still feeling sick, like I was getting ready to throw up again. But it didn't feel as bad as it did before. I ran my fingers along my stomach, feeling the bulge round middle part. What the hell is happening?

I shook my head, it's just a stomach bug or something, plus it's starting to ease up as the days go by, I mean it's not as bad as it was before.

I slowly got up, yawning loudly as I rose up.

"It's time to get up Toothless." I said tiredly, rubbing my eyes a little as I pushed him on his side."Come on bud."

He didn't respond as he turned the other way, avoiding me. He's still pissed off that I'm going though with this wedding, I can understand why. After be locked up with other unfamiliar dragons, being controled by the alpha, watching me suffer in the hands of Drago Bludvist, the most crazy madman in the entire world. Wanting me to rule by his side, helping him control his dragon army as one.

I sighed."Toothless, please get up" He mumbled as he covered his face with his paws."Come on Toothless, I need to get ready for the wedding." I plead.

Then after a few minutes, he grunted and got of the bed, I knew he hated every second of it, but he was't doing it for survival, he was doing it for me.

"Thank you, Toothless." I hugged him around his neck, letting out a small purr as I rubbed the soft spot on his neck, rubbing his weak spot, trying to get him in a good mood in the best way. I knew I couldn't convince him to like Drago, but I knew he wouldn't let me down, not when I need him the most.

"Thanks,bud." I whispered, slowly letting go as my forest green eyes contacted his neon. I smiled as I rubbed his head playfully."Come on, we need to get ready for the wedding." I said making my way to the tub so I could wash up. Toothless moaned annoyed, I glared at him, telling him to hurry the hell up and stop pouting about the situation and just bear with it. I know he hates this, but he's still doing this for me.

After I got done washing my self up, I got dressed and made my way down stairs to the kitchen so I could feed Toothless and myself, or at least try to, if not I'll just drink some water and eat after the ceremony. The wedding is going to be held at the great hall, with the village elder as the priest to hold and honor the ceremony.

I got the kitchen and got a filet of salmon for Toothless."Here bud." I passed the fish to him, he swallowed it whole as he looked at me with a toothy grin. Just from the smell of the fish gagged me, I could feel the fire climbing up my throat as I made a dash to the bathroom, slamming the door open as I puked my guts out, or at least whats left of it.

I pulled my head back up as I tried to stand up, my legs felt weak as my head started to spin.

Then a knock at the door, I rushed over to it, opening it. It was the seamstresses from the other day, they were here to get me ready. Oh boy.

"Hello dear!" The oldest woman saying very excitedly as she made he way inside along with the younger girls following behind her."Were here to get you ready!" She said cheerfully."Aren't we girls?" She looked at the other two.

They both nodded as they looked at my dragon.

Toothless received a few friendly pats on the head by the women, he purred in a soft tone as he watched me getting ready.

They began to work on my hair, taking out my small braids and brushing it out, as the pulled it into a bun, then they worked on my face, cleaning any dirt or anything bad, after that the started to put some light pink blush on the tip of my cheek bones, I wanted to rub it off and wash it away. But I didn't want to show any disrespect so I just went with it.

Last but not least the dress.

I undressed and got laced up as two girls worked the back, gently lacing up the corset, giving me some shape on my hip, as one worked on getting the tiara on my head without falling off, using a few pins. After that I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't see myself anymore, I just saw somebody else, that wasn't me.

"You ready dear?" I looked over at the woman, I nodded.

We headed out side, making our way to the great hall as I rode Toothless side saddle so I wouldn't get my dress wet from the snow on the ground. The air was cold as the sky was grey, the village was silent as we walked, snow was starting to fall lightly in a slow motion. I could tell the hall was packed, everyone had gather around to see the union of me and Drago.

The front doors were wide open, as the music started to play as we both walked in. The hall was decorated in fur pelts and dragon skins, everyone stood as I walked down the aisle, I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I made my way to the alter. Drago was standing there with the village elder, Drago was wear typical viking wedding wear, he was wear a dark blue tunic along with a wolf fur pelt on his shoulders, he grinned a little as he saw me, I smiled back as he reach his hand out for me. I placed my small hand in to his as our eyes lock.

Toothless sat himself next to my side, trying to avoid Drago as much as possible.

I blushed a little as he looked at me head to toe, I could just imagine Drago undressing me with his eyes as he looked at me in my wedding gear.

The ceremony began with a sacrifice of a goat, a peace offering to the goddess of fertility. They brought the animal before us, holding the creature by the horns as they drive the blade into it's neck, causing it to bleed out in front of us, dying with in that they dragged it away, removing it's skin s they could cook it later for the feast.

Then the elder began with the ceremony."We are here today, to join these two people in holy union." The elder spoke softly as she looked around."To bring them together in love lock in the eyes of Odin, if anyone objects now, speak now or forever hold your peace." I held my breath as I heard nothing but silence in the room, I sighed in relief. Good everything is going to be alright.

The ceremony continued with us drinking the wine, representing our new journey together as one and all that other marriage stuff, then after a few good wishes and more praises to the gods, it all came down to the us exchanging the rings. The rings for us were handed to the elder as they were place in our hands, even if Drago's left arm was made of iron, It was still his wedding hand. The elder handed me his ring as she did with mine.

"Do you Drago,take Hiccup to be your wedded partner?"

He turned to me, looking me dead in the eyes."I do." He place the ring on my left hand.

Then the elder turned to me."Do you Hiccup, take Drago to be your wedded partner?"

I looked over at Drago, as our eyes locked once more, I inhaled my breath as I placed the ring on his finger."I d-" suddenly I was cut of as the doors slammed open, I jerked my head and saw who it was.

"STOP!" It was my father, with my mother right behind him along with Gobber and the rest of the gang. My eyes widen as my parents ran towards me, Drago pushed me behind him.

"Get away from him!" My father yelled.

"Dad stop!" I said moving from Drago, I was still clutching his hand in mine."What the hell are you doing here?."

"Saving you!" Gobber yelled.

Oh gods this is not happening! For the love of god please let this be a nightmare.

Both of my parents and Drago were at a pissing match, everyone is completely pissed off beyond, and I'm caught up in the middle of it, Drago was still hanging on to me as we locked eyes with each. Him and my dad were getting ready to kill each other. I had to stop this.

"He belongs to me now, Stoick." Drago said darkly."We were made for each other, I already told you that we made a deal a few months back."

"It doesn't matter what you did!" My father shouted stepping closer to him."He's my son, and he's coming home, even if that means killing you!."

"Ha, I'd like to see you try Stoick, but he still can't leave." He said darkly as he grabbed me, resting him hand on my abdomen."There's so much that you don't know about us Stoick, all the nights we had each other, all the nights we-"

"Stop, just stop!" My dad yelled as he stepped closer to us."He doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes he does!" He screamed back.

"Explain to me you monster, how in Odin dose he belong to you!?" My dad yelling in annoyed yet frustration, getting ready to kill him without a second sooner.

"BECAUSE HE IS BEARING MY CHILD!" He screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the help and ideas! You people are amazing!

Please comment and review please!

Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell what you want to see in this story.

Thank you for my followers out there, you people are amazing!

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Ten

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Wh...what?" I whispered, backing up a little as his words echoed through the hall, sending chills down my spine.

Everyone looked taken back, even Toothless.

Pregnant!? How in Thor could I be with child!? This is not possible, what in the hell is Drago talking about?

Unless...

My mind fought back, remembering going to the mysterious island with Drago a month ago. The book he read out to the alpha, the way he drugged me as my body went numb that day. The weeks and days I was vomiting, my eyes widen as I placed a hand on my abdomen, felling the rock hard surface of my stomach. My eyes widen as I put two and tow together.

Oh my gods, No.

Drago was still in front of me, shielding me from my parents while still telling them off. Telling my family I am no long there son, both of my parents were trying to look over to me, trying to see if I was okay. I wanted to tell them I was okay, but I held back, clutching on to Dragos hand as his metal one held his weapon. Looking at my parents and friends with a death glare that could kill. I shut my eyes, trying to process everything through my mind.

Both of my parents look taken back when Drago announced I carrying his child, looking at him as if he had lost his damn mind.

My father scoffed,"How?!" My father screamed, pulling out his ax."How in Odin is this..." he trailed off."You're lying!" He was getting ready to lunged at Drago. But I stepped in, coming from behind.

"It's true, Dad." I said blankly, looking in to his grey eyes. I was trying to hold back the tears. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want to lie to him either. I swallowed the lump and my throat and looked at him again."I'm carrying his child." I rasped. Toothless came over to me, rubbing his head against my hip. I patted his head, avoiding my dad's gaze."And I'm not leaving, I'm staying here."

"Hiccup..." my father whispered. God he looked so devastated, and so did my mother. I just wanted to hug them both, tell them I'll be okay.

My mother pushed past my father."Hiccup, please." She begged me as he voice cracked a little. I could feel the pain in her voice."Just please, come back with us, we can-" she was cut off.

"You already heard him!" Drago yelled at her, pulling me closer to me." He's STAYING, and that's final!" He pushed me behind him, moving closer towards my parents."He belongs to ME!"

"He doesn't belong to you!" My father clutched his ax tighter, as his eyes locked with Drago's."Were taking him home, even if it means killing you." He said, getting ready to strike.

Then all Hell broke lose.

My father lunged first, swinging his ax at Drago. He pushed me out of the way, grabbing my fathers wrist, punching him in the face as they wrestled each other to the ground. The ax from my dads hands slipped, my mother rushed over to me, trying to pull me away from the scene. But I pushed her away as I ran to Drago.

"Stop please!" I pulled my fathers hands of Dragos neck, pressing the ax against his neck, drawing blood. Drago grabbed my dads hair, knocking his helmet off as he struggled to break free.

"Stay out of this Hiccup!" My father cringed, then Drago got on top of my dad, hitting his head on the hard wooden floor, causing the floor to shake. Drago managed to grab the ax, he was going to put it in my fathers head. Drago gave my father one last grin as he raised the ax."Time to die!" He yelled.

"NO!" I yelled."Drago STOP!" I shield my father from the ax. Looking up in to his eyes, full of blood thirst for death."Please...stop." I trailed off as tears started to run down my cheek. He looked at me with dark eyes, breathing heavily as I begged him to leave my father me. He gently got off my dad, pulling me with him, caressed my cheek. My dad looked at me with shock, as if I broke some spell.

Everybody stood in shock, Looking at me with wide eyes as if I was some maniac. I managed stop Drago from trying to kill my dad, in front of almost everyone, my dad slowly got up, grabbing his ax. He looked like he wanted to strike again, but didn't.

"Dad...please..just go." I said turning to him."I'm staying with Drago and that's final." I said with sorrow."Just take mom ad everyone else and go."

My father glared at me, shaking his head at me."Why, Hiccup?" He asked."Why would you want to stay with this...this monster!?" He looked over at Drago with a bitter glare.

I turned away, biting my lip as closed my eyes. Then I felt strong arms pulling me in to an embrace, it was Drago of course, coming to my defense like always.

"You don't own him anything Hiccup." He said to my father accusingly, holding me in a tight embrace.

I shook my head and pulled away. I looked at my father, he glared at me, the way he used to look at me when I was fifteen and always screwing things up. He asked me again."Why son?, just tell us why?"

"Because dad." I trailed off."I...I love him." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me.

My father shook his head, looking even more angered by this news."What in Thor do you see in him, son?" He yelled."How can you love such a heartless killer that has killed so many people without reason!?" He screamed as his face went red with anger."And now you are carrying his hell spawn!?, have you no shame!?" His voice rang out.

I couldn't look at him, tears were rolling down my face as I tried to keep myself together. But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry dad I-" My voice cracked. My father started to walk away, grabbing my mothers hand, telling her to go. Then he turned to me giving me one last glance before he disowned me, again.

"You're not my son." He said bitterly. Leaving the mead hall with everyone.

I dropped to the ground, covering my face with my hands as I sobbed hard, what have I done?

Then Drago picked me up, pulling me back into his embrace, running his fingers along my back as I cried into his shoulder, whispering to me.

"You don't need them Hiccup." He said softly.

I sobbed even harder as he ran his fingers through my hair, hushing me. Telling me that it will be okay.

"I'll never leave you Hiccup, I'll never betray you like they did." He said softly." I will never stop caring for you."

We both stood there for a few moments, having a few coddles and sobs

After that, we continued with the ceremony, all I need to say was I do, and I did. But I didn't feel as happy as I did before, I just lost my friends and family forever, but at the same time I was starting a new one. It's going to be difficult, but I have been through worse, I still have Toothless and Drago, but I kept asking myself.

Was it all worth it?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks for the comments and followers. :-)

Please comment and review.

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Eleven

Hiccup's P.O.V

After the wedding we headed back to the cabin to make the ceremony complete.

Our wedding night wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worse. Drago seemed to know that I was still upset about my father disowning me...again. I felt awful, part of me didn't feel like going on anymore, I mean I have no family left, just me and Toothless. And well...my unborn child as well. Once we reached the cabin, I blew up at my husband for not telling me this, at first he seemed to want to yell back at me. But he held back and sat me down on the bed, trying to explain to me why he did this.

I was still angry with him, so to blow him off, I left the cabin and headed back to the ship with Toothless by my side. I wanted to be alone, I just want to isolate myself from everyone.

I swung open the door and threw myself face first on the bed. Sobbing my eyes out as I clutched my small baby bump. Toothless crawled on the bed next to me, licking my tears away.

I wanted my old life back, I wanted my parents to love me, and not hate me, I wanted my life to go back to the way it was, not this.

Then, I noticed a figure in the doorway, I lifted my head up and no shocker, it was Drago.

"Hiccup.." he trailed off as he stared to walk closer to me, I grabbed a pillow, throwing it in his face.

"Get out!" I yelled.

But he kept walking, Toothless growled at him, but Drago ignored him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I buried my face in the blankets as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"For what!?, for not telling me I was pregnant!?" I screamed."How could you do this to me!?"

"BECAUSE I HAD TO!" He shouted, making me jump out of my skin."I did this because I had to!" He grabbed me."I need an heir to carry on our legacy, Hiccup." He looked into my eyes." I need our child to carry on with the alpha, so when I die, I'll have an heir to continue what I stared." He said holding me close to him.

Tears were still running down my face as he continue to explain. I listen to every detail and story. He knew I was still hurting from the wedding, then Drago told the other reason why he wanted this child, he just wanted his family back, almost twenty years of not having you're family takes a tole a person, making you do unforgivable things he told why he killed all of those people, wondering why he killing all of those chiefs.

I didn't know what to say, let alone do.

"I...I don't know what to do." I said.

He grabbed my face, pulling me into a deep kiss. Making my face go flush red, we didn't speak for a few moments, just kissing and gently touches. I pulled away and told Toothless to get lost, he pouted at first the Drago got tired of waiting and screamed at him to get out, which he did in a jiffy. After that me and Drago started to get it on in his chambers on the ship.

He started to unlace my dress as he was kissing my neck and shoulders, after that we were both fully undress and started to make love right on the floor, not on the bed but on the cold hard floor. Why? Well at this point I really don't know, I guess we both didn't really care at this point where we were doing it. He was whispering thing like I love you and I'm sorry, but I just kept crying my heart out and letting him do what he wanted to do.

All I know is this was it for me. No more parents no more Astrid nagging me and well...just about everything else.

I was no longer the heir of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, I was was the wife of Drago Bludvist, soon the mother of his child.

**Nine months later...**

Days turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months.

I was at the edge of the ship as we sailed into the middle of no where, it was the middle of spring, the sun was out and things are kind of the same here I guess. Except I'm not much of a slave anymore, but a wife. I was wearing a red tunic and brown pants, bear footed because I couldn't stand the large amount of weight on my tiny feet.

My stomach had expanded a lot over the past nine months, I felt small kicks and flutters every now and then, it would feel really weird at first, but as time went by it started to tickle a little, giving me more of a warm fuzzy feeling. My stomach was covered in stretched marks, as my belly kept expanding over the weeks, I felt like a beach whale. I'm still surprised that Drago hasn't thrown me over board for getting fat. I never though I would put on this much weight in a few months. Then again he wanted me to start putting on a little more weight, wanting our child to be big and healthy.

I sighed as I rubbed my swollen stomach, I could feel the little one move. Waiting to come out. I was due any day now, any time now I can go into labor. Just the though of me giving birth scared me, sending shivers down my spine. I clutched my belly a little tighter, wanting to wait a little longe until I give birth.

I sighed, I just want this pain to be over and done with, I don't know how much pain I can take.

"You should be resting."

I turned over and saw Drago walking over towards me. Every since I he got m pregnant he's been keeping a very close eye on my, always asking me if I was okay. Always wondering if the baby was okay. I swear I was always be watched by him, I wasn't allowed to go flying at my last three months of being pregnant. Being on bed rest until I give birth. I hated being tied down at one place, I need breathing room or else I'll go crazy.

"I don't need rest." I said looking out into the sea.

He sighed."You need it Hiccup, you can go into labor any moment now." He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my stomach in a soft motion.

"If I stay in bed any longer I'll lose my damn mind." I looked up at him, he traced his hand along my face as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"You are to damn stubborn." He whispered as he held me by my waist.

"Yeah, well tell that to our little monster that's growing inside me." I teased, placing my hand on my belly."The baby hasn't stop kicking me since this morning."

He grinned as he place his hands all over my swollen stomach, feeling the small life growing and kicking inside me.

Suddenly a fight broke out, yelling and screaming at the end of the deck of the ship, we both turned at the cause of this. Drago walked over to see the matter of this.

"Wait here." He told me as he stomped towards the crowed.

"Enough!" He yelled as the two angry men let go of each other."What is the matter of this!" He demanded.

As this was happening, Toothless managed to get past them, walking over towards me.

"Hey bud." I tried to crouch down to pet him, as he licked my face.

Toothless was not on lock down anymore, as a wedding gift you can say, Drago seemed to let loose and let me have Toothless with me at all cost. Always staying by my side as my friend and protector. If felt great having him with me again, but I can't fly with him yet, not until the baby is born. I sighed, how can I be a good mother? Mine was never there for me and my dad hates me so that just adds more to it.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this bud." I looked over at Toothless."How can I be a good mother, when I don't know how to be one?" I asked. He looked at me, not knowing how to help me.

Then, I felt something. A gush of water came out of me as my knees gave in.

"Oh gods." I said in shock.

Toothless looked alarmed as nudged for me to get up. I threw my arm around his neck telling him to get me to Drago. The pain was shooting up my back, all the way up in my abdomen. I clutched my stomach as a contraction hit me, I bit my lip, holding my breath.

When we got down there the arguing was still happening.

"I don't care who started what!" Drago shouted."Who ever does it next will be slaughter by the alpha!"

"Drago..." I trailed off, clutching on to Toothless.

"Not now Hiccup." He didn't look at me as he grabbed on his men by the neck.

I gritted my teeth."Drago!"

"WHAT!?" He turned to me and gasped, as he saw the wet center of my pants. While I was holding my belly tight.

"My water just broke." I doubled over as I screamed in agony, the pain flooding through me as I let out another cry of pain. So many things were running through my mind on what was going to happen.

Here comes the hard part. The part I have been dreading, labor.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry about the long ass delay. I just needed a break from fanfiction for a while... I just needed some time to my self.

To be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter, I mean no matter how much detail I put into this I just can't find myself happy with this chapter at all, I mean all I do is let myself down when I wrote this crappy thing. I keep telling myself "I'll get better next time." But I just can't.

So enjoy this chapter I guess...so yeah.

Warning this scene contains mpreg birth you have been warned.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Twelve

Hiccup's P.O.V

I fell down on my knees, Clutching my swollen stomach as I cried out in pain. The fluid between my legs soaking my pants as I felt the large amount of pain waved over me. My eyes were wide as the moon, I looked up at Drago who stood in shock for a few moments, then finally snapping out of it as he rushed over to me, as if the argument he had with his men never even happened.

Drago picked me up bridal style, screaming at his crew to get out of the way as he rushed me to his chambers. Leaving Toothless out on the deck to fend for himself.

The pain I was going through was pure hell, tears were running down my face as I looked up at Drago, wanting him to respond to my cries of pain. He looked at me.

"Don't worry, the pain will be over soon." He said calmly."You just need to breath."

Then another contraction hit me, I closed my eyes shut as I wailed out again. I tried taking in deep breaths like he said, I gripped his shoulder as we bum rushed to our bedroom chambers. Some times I forget were still married and share a bedroom, even if we shared one way before that, back when I was still a sex slave to him.

So many things went through my mind.

First off we don't have a midwife.

Two, I'm pretty positive Drago has no experience with child birth or delivery.

Three, I don't know what the hell I'm doing! I don't know how to bring a child into this world! let alone give birth for gods sake! I didn't ask for this.

Then what seemed like forever, We finally made it to our chambers in the lower deck. drago busted the door open as placed me on the bed, Slowly removing my pants so he could get a look to see how far the baby was. It felt a little weird at first as he pulled my knees apart, Eyeing my region to see if the head was starting to come out, but it was way too soon for that.

"You're not crowning yet." He said putting a blanket on top of me."In a few more hours and it will be the time to start pushing." He turned away, grabbing a rag dipping it in cold water, then ringing it out. He put the cold cloth on my sweaty forehead, It felt a little bit better, but not much.

I gripped the sheets as another wave of contractions hit, this time I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt Drago's hand grip mine. It was his prosthetic arm, I gripped it tighter while letting out another painful moan.

"Breath." He said in a calm commanding tone, pressing the cold cloth on my forehead. I started taking in deep breaths, through my nose and out my mouth, trying to put my mind somewhere else and not focus on the intense pain.

I gritted my teeth harder as I moaned out loud, feeling the intense pressure between my legs.

"Oh gods, Please make this stop." I cursed under my breath.

Drago looked at me with concern eyes, Then turned away to the drawers, rummaging through them to look for something. After a few seconds he pulled out a bottle.

"Here." He pulled my head up."Take a heavy swing of this, It will help a little with the pain." Popping the bottle open so I could take a swing of it. I gulped a huge swing of whisky, almost coughing it back up, But I managed to hold it down.

The alcohol burned my throat as the bitter liquid entered my body. The taste of the whisky was awful, but it seemed to calm me down a little, taking the edge off the labor pain. I layed my head back down on the pillow as I spread my legs apart again, trying to make enough room for the baby to come out. It felt really weird doing this type of thing, but it would make the birth a little easier.

I probably won't give birth until tonight, This type of thing usual takes hours, hell even days. Oh gods I'll probably die if it takes _that _long. I'll probably ask Drago to kill me, just put me out of my misery if it becomes that brutal on me.

Then another contraction hit me, but this time it was worse.

"Oh gods." I clenched my swollen stomach as a tear slid down my cheek.

Then I felt Drago grasp my hand again, While wiping the tear away with his other. I looked over at him, I felt so defenseless and weak, I should be handling this better, not showing him any weakness.

"Breath." He repeated as I let the oxygen leave me.

I tossed my head back into the pillow, whimpering a little as I squeezed Drago's hand tighter, letting the contractions hit me every few minutes. I gritted my teeth again, almost breaking them into little pieces at one point. My entire body was covered in sweat, I could feel my shirt getting drenched in it. My small chest rose up and down as I took in shallow breaths.

Minutes turned into hours.

My time to start pushing was finally staring to come. Part of me didn't want to start, but the other just wanted this baby out.

My legs were spread apart, as Drago crouched down in between them. My low half of my body was completely exposed. The pressure down there was unbearable, I was panting like a wild animal, I thought I was going to pass out. But I managed to pull myself together, I wanted to see my baby, even if he or she was part of Drago Bludfist, Dragon army conquer,the murder, a mad man.

Even if he wasn't a killer, I wouldn't be the same, I would have been home with my family, My girlfriend and everyone else on Berk. But I wouldn't give my baby up for none of them, even if means if I die during childbirth and don't get the chance to raise it as my child, even if it mean a monster has to raise it.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts. I felt the baby's head coming out, stretching me out.

"Focus Hiccup." Drago said in a commanding voice.

I grabbed my outer thighs, pushing my knees apart even wider, This baby was going to need all the room it could get.

"Push." He said.

I moaned as I gritted my teeth, feeling the new life I was bringing in to this world. My hands gripped the blanket, as I threw my head back, screaming the gods names as I birthed my child. After that I took in a deep breath, feeling so tired and exhausted. I wanted to give up...so badly.

The pain was getting worse by every second, I could feel the head.

"That's it the baby is now crowning."

I screamed again, digging my long nails into the bed sheets, as I tossed my head upward so I could bear down again, I moaned out in pain, this baby is coming to fast.

"Hiccup." I looked up at Drago, my vision was starting to blur a bit."You can't stop now, the head is almost out." He tried to sooth me a little my rubbing my leg."Just one more push and it will be over." his expression soften a little.

I planted my head back on the pillow, taking in my last deep breaths as I prepared to push. I felt another contraction, gripping my hands on the mattress as I screamed on the top of my lungs, giving everything I got as I pushed. It felt like minutes before I felt something pop out of me, I collapsed my head onto the pillow as I waited for the birth to be done and over with.

Then a high pitched whine filled the room.

I propped my self up weakly as I saw the small babe in Drago's arms.

Drago looked at the tiny infant with a grin, smiling at the wee thing that was covered in blood."It's a boy." He let out a bit of a dark laugh, he was proud that I gave him a son, an heir. Our son.

I smiled weakly as I looked at him, my baby. My tiny little baby I just brought in to this world. I started crying, thanking the gods for my baby being okay, I wanted see him, I wanted to hold him.

Suddenly everything started to go blurry, My entire body collapsed when I could only hear and listed to was my newborn's cries in the background. It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, I wanted to reach out and hold him, but my body started to shake, my eyes started to droop.

Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**guys it's like 2:21 am in the morning here in Montana and I can't fucking sleep, and I have work in like four hours, so I decided to write this half ass chapter for you lovely people so I can pass the time and my wrist is fucking killing me from updating my other mother fucking stories.**

**so good morning or good night to where you people live.**

**also check out my other stories**

**Dead Inside**

**Escaping from Harms way**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Thirteen

I own Nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

I woke up to the soft sounds of crying, I opened my groggy eyes as I propped myself back up on my elbows, and looking up. Drago was sitting on the edge of the bed with our new born wrapped up in his arms, he had him wrapped up in his dragon scale cloak.

The last thing I remember was passing out from the labor, listening to the sounds of my son's first breaths of life as Drago helped me deliver him, I thought I was dead, I thought my nightmare had actually happened, My body was still reacting after the shock and loss of blood, everything was still a little fuzzy.

Drago was looking at him with watchful eyes, while one of the baby's hands was wrapped around his large finger. I could hear our son whimper a little, he must of just woken up.

The Drago turned to me,"Ah you're awake." he got up as he slowly passed me our newborn. No hey I was worried about you or oh my gods you're alive, nothing I get nothing of course. I guess Drago wasn't the worry type anymore.

When he first passed him to me, It thought I was going to drop him, like no shit I thought I was going to drop my own baby, oh gods that was one thought I didn't want to think about.

"How long was I out?" I asked weakly, I was still feeling light headed from the loss of blood.

"For a few hours." He said as he slowly removed my shirt.

"Wh...what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked a me for a few seconds like an idiot."You need to feed him, he hasn't eaten yet." He held the baby's head up as it latched on to my nipple softly as it suckled for milk, it felt really weird at first as this was happening, but soon enough I leaned back and let him get his first meal in hours.

Drago stroked the head of our infant while he was suckling, our baby had dark black hair like Drago's, but with my nose and skin tone so far, maybe he'll get my freckles or my eye color. He was small too, but not sickly thin or underweight I guess, he had some weight on him, but not enough yet, I guess I'll have to keep him on regular feeding scheduled.

We still haven't thought of any names yet for him, well we never got the chance to even talk about it. After I finished nursing him, I slowly patted him on by shoulder as he released a burp, after that I relaxed as I ran my finger across his cheek.

"We need to name him." I said looking at him, not taking my eyes off him for one second.

"I already have one for him." Drago said as he sat beside me, putting his hand under mine.

"And that would be..." I said trailing off, what kind of name he had in mind.

"Hakan." He looked at me, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Hakan?" I asked."What does that name even mean?" I looked into his eyes as I waited for and answer.

"It means "One who rules all." I could tell he said that a bit prideful, he wanted our son to continue what he started, he wanted him to rule by the alpha's side and take over the world and watch it burn to the ground, causing nothing but pain and war.

I looked down at Hakan, he was just so...innocent and just a wee baby. How can I see him from twenty years from now and being like...Drago, I don't want to watch him become like my husband, I just can't picture him becoming that.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Drago then asked me with some concern in his voice.

"Nothing." I said not looking at him.

"Hiccup look at me."

I looked at him, a tear slid down my slender cheek.

"I don't want him to be evil." I said to him softly."I don't want him to become like you." At this point I didn't care if this got me slapped I have a right to speak for my son.

He grunted."You know why I got you pregnant in the first place, I told you our first born would take over what I started." he grabbed me by my shoulders as I listened to him." I need him and I need you with me." he caressed my cheek."Hakan will grown up strong like us, he will have a better life then what we had, do you understand?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded, I didn't like this, not one bit.

He kissed me on my lips as I closed my eyes, he then pulled away from me and took our son from my hands.

"Now." he slowly got up with him in one arm."You need to rest."

I nodded as he put the baby down in our makeshift of a cot we stumbled upon a few weeks ago, it was covered in fox furs and yak skin, making it warm enough for the baby.

I didn't want to rest yet, I want to stay up with with my baby boy, hold him close and tell him I would protect him from what his father wanted to do, this isn't the life I want for my son. But my body resisted me as I started to black out again, my eyes feeling droopy as i slowly closed them.

Is it too late to take our baby and run?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long ass wait! I have been super busy with my other stories lately!**

**Thank you so much for the support! I really apperciate it!**

**Also check out my newst story, Fill Me Up With Poison A Fem Hiccup X Drago story.**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Fourteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I rested my head against dash bored of the bed, watching my newborn suckling away, feeding away at his milk. While my hand softly rubbed his head, feeling his soft black hair with my fingers as I looked at him with love in my eyes. I could feel my heart swell up with pride as I looked at my tiny babe.

It's been at least three days since I gave birth, my life has changed so much. But it was one of the best changes I have had since I was taken. I couldn't get much sleep due to his crying every night, but al least Drago was the one who did most of the duties anyway. The only thing I was allowed to do, was feed him and hold him.

I was still recovering from the birth, I would wince every now and then from sitting up, gods it still hurts, but not as much when I was scream my head off in labor. My stomach had shrieked, but not all the way back, I still had so stretchmarks and a little bit of a bump left, but it would soon pass.

Hakan was a bit of a handful already, So I already knew where he got that from. He would always coo and look up at me with small grin, a grin that belong to his father, gods I can just see it now, him being a little hell raiser like his father, trying to take over the world. I slowly threw him over my back and burped him lightly, he let out a small whine as I cradled him to go to sleep.

I shuddered at that thought, how can something so small and innocent become so evil? I looked down at his little face, he was already fast asleep again. Hakans little fingers were wrapped around my index finger, holding on to it tightly, he was already three days old and he has his father's grip, oh joy.

I was still trying to get over the fact that I was the one that was going to be called 'Mother'. I mean it was weird but yet so...warm. The thought of becoming a parent never really crossed my mind, not even when I was with Astrid, I never thought of settling down and having a family, I thought I was too young to start, thinking I should wait a few years, but now it has happened.

And it was taking full effect on me, I didn't want the baby out of my sight, I just wanted to hold him and never let go. This was my baby, the one I carried for nine months, the baby was part of me...and Drago. But to my surprise he is being a pretty good dad, so at least. I mean there's no fighting, no arguing so far, just us raising and taking care of the baby. Toothless would try to help me out, sometimes. He would sniff and look at the baby strangely, because the infant had both our scent's mines and Drago's, trying to figure out which was which.

Sometimes he would lick and try to play with him, the next he would hiss at him, causing me to yell at Toothless for being so cruel to little one that hasn't done anything wrong. But he would try making up for it by bring him one of his toys, shaking it and trying make him giggle.

I would laugh at his failed attempts where he couldn't get him to laugh, telling him to try again later.

Suddenly the door slowly swung open, I weakly tunred my head as I saw Drago coming in, he saw us both and sat on the edge of the bed, right next to me as he looked down at the sleeping baby in the crook of my arms.

"How is he?" He rested his hand on his little head, rubbing it gently.

"He's alright, I just got done feeding him, and now he just went to sleep." I ran my finger along his soft pale cheek, we both looked at each other for a moment, then went back to looking at Hakan. He looked so peaceful, yet so frail in my arms, as if he doesn't know what his father plans for him in the future. I watched as little chest went up and down in a steady motion.

"How are you feeling?" he looked up at me, stroking my cheek softly.

I arched my brows,"I'm fine, I'm still feeling some pain, but I'll be fine." I brushed him off.

He then took Hakan out of my arms, taking him in one arm as he put him in his cot, putting him in so I could rest. Drago then turned to me and started to push me down back on the bed, telling me I have to rest. I whined at him, telling him I was fine, when I tried to sit up I winced again.

He raised a brow at me, gently pushing me back to bed, I hated being stuck in bed, but it was for the best right? It was already night time by now, but I wasn't feeling tired, I wanted to stay up and go out for a ride, but of course I was forbidden to do such a thing.

Then drago started taking his shirt off as he climbed into bed next to me, pulling the blankets up, as he laid right next to me, I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm not leaving until your asleep." He said darkly.

I moaned, as I started to drift away, it took almost two hours for me to get to sleep, but some how I did. Drago wrapped his arms around me as I slept in his hold.

For once everything seemed alright.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know short chapter, I didn't know where I was going with this, so I was pretty much screwing around, the next chapter will be the last, it will take place years later where Hakan is no longer a baby and he will be taking his father's place :)<strong>

**Thank you so much for the support you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE FIANL CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVELY COMMENTS FROM YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I COULDN'T ASK FOR MORE FROM YOU GUYS.**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT TO DO ME A FOVOR, THEN PLEASE CHECK OUT MY MOST RECENT UPDATES ON MY STORIES.**

**DEAD INSIDE**

**DIFFERENT SPECIES OF LOVE**

* * *

><p>A New Life<p>

Chapter Fifteen

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V ****Five years later**

The years have past by me now, it didn't feel like five years have gone past me just yet, but it has happen, I was no longer a wild twenty year old with hopes and dreams, I was now a mother and wife and soon I was going to have my second child with Drago, yes my second child.

I laid in my bed, rubbing my large stomach,I was happy that this pregnancy wasn't as stressful as the last one, I wasn't as big as I was last time, nor my back wasn't hurting too badly. But this baby was kicking me like there was tomorrow, every time I would move of hug my belly, I would always get a response in return, I had a feeling this one would be like it's father. But part of me wasn't so sure, this time it could be a girl, I was hoping and praying for a girl.

Hakan was a normal five year old, well except you know he was a bit wild and energetic like me, but at least he wasn't trying to overpower dragons like his father. He wanted to be a rider like me, always trying to ride Toothless, or trying to tame a monstrous nightmare, pretty much trying his best to be like me, even if his father disapproved. But I of course would always encourage our son, telling him to be who he wants to be.

Drago on the other hand was trying to get him to see things his way, telling him about how he lost his arm and got his scars, telling him the only use for dragons were slaves and nothing more. Hakan was stubborn like me, just ignoring my husband's demands and wishes, I was happy yet afraid for him. He is supposed to be his heir to Drago's legacy, but instead he wants to be friends with the dragons, not an evil overlord like his father.

I didn't blame my son one bit, he just wanted to follow in my foot steps and not Drago's, he's gotten so attached to Toothless and the other free raged dragons, calling them his own. I felt some pride in my little boy, knowing he was going to turn out like me. Toothless loved Hakan, as if he was little version me, except he wasn't missing a limb like his parents, hopefully something that that will never happen. Otherwise I will go completely insane.

Then a felt a warm arm wrapped around me, pulling me in closely as I felt a warm hot breath on my thin neck as I felt a cold metal hand placed on my belly, gently stroking it in a steady motion. Causing me to turn my head a little. I smiled a little as I saw Drago wide awake, I turned myself around and kissed him on the lips.

"Morning." I said softly, rubbing my swollen stomach as I looked at him.

He cracked his neck and popped his jaw, rising his head as his dreadlocks fell over his face, the ends and tips were starting to turn grey, some his scars were starting to fade, he was almost fifty years old now, I still didn't believe that, but now he was showing his real age. Sometimes it felt just like yesterday he kidnapped me, forcing me to be with him, now everything just felt natural in a you know creepy kind of way.

This was never a healthy relationship from the start, but what relationship was? But something about us just worked I guess.

"How'd you sleep." he asked me.

"Okay I guess." feeling the tight kinks in my back as I laid back down, this time I rested my head on his chest. Feeling his huge chest go up and down, feeling relaxed.

Then I felt his hand back on my stomach, trying to feel a kick.

"She was kicking me earlier." I smirked, I told I kept having a feeling this one would be a girl, he didn't seem to mind since we already had a son. I could see him lean down and press his lips on my stomach, caring about the life I was carrying inside my womb, waiting for it to come out. I knew he was going to get me pregnant again, but this time instead of lying to me about it, we came to an agreement.

I felt him kiss my stomach again, but his time he was working his way up, kissing my chest, my shoulder and neck tenderly.

Drago hadn't changed one bit, he was still the feared warlord of the seas, taking on other tribes and burning them to the ground, killing anyone who would get in his way ad kill the others who didn't agree with him. I would sometime be present for these types of things, but most of the time I had my hands full with Hakan and Toothless. I was grateful I didn't have to witness these things, gods only know the types of horrors he creates without me. But at times I was present I would beg him to spare the people, but he wouldn't listen, he would just carry on and be himself.

I tried protecting my son from these awful things but I couldn't forever, one day his father will take him and show him what to do later on as he gets older, preparing him to be like him.

But I don't think he will, he has too much of my personality and looks to be like him. He was kind and gentle when he wants to be, other times he is stalking Toothless and trying to make him his slave. I would laugh at it sometime, but others I would be scared, what if he does turn out like him?

"You alright my love?." he said kissing my neck tenderly, causing me to break out of my thoughts.

I shook my head."Yeah I'm alright."

"Don't lie to me." he said a bit more aggressive, pulling me into his strong arms. Our eyes locked as our faces were inches apart."Something is bothering you and your not telling me what's wrong."

I sighed turning my head away.

"Is it about the babe?" he looked down at my belly, rubbing it gently.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" He asked with gravel in his voice.

"It's about Hakan." I looked back at him with pain in my eyes, he took my hand into his looking at me with dark eyes.

"We've been over this." he sounded annoyed at my complaint.

"I know, I know." I repeated, not feel like talking about it."But he's still my son and I don't want him to turn out like this." I shuddered deeply.

"That's why I got you with child again." he said calmly.

I nodded, even over the last five years I still haven't calmed down a bit since Hakan had to follow in his father's footsteps, having to finished what my husband started.

"Come." he got me out of bed, telling me to get dressed."We need to get ready for the day." He helped me up, while he got dressed. I threw on a long sleeve shirt and pants, along with boots and my armor, covering and protecting my baby bump, I was eight months along already, ready to pop this little girl out.

Life with Drago was cayotic, but yet I still managed to have a happier life with himj then I did back on Berk. I didn't have to pretend to be somebody i wasn't, I didn't have to worry about being chief all I had to worried about was my family.

Before we left our bedroom, Drago pulled me into a embrace, locking his lips onto mine.

"I love you the moon of my life." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"And I you the stars in the night."

**The End...**


End file.
